Temple Twins
by dragonheartt
Summary: *sorry! I'm having trouble with the story. chapters 3-4 are down temp.*  Separated at birth, Connor and David "Hatter" Temple have no idea the other exists...Until Connor is kidnapped to Wonderland!  Post S5... Alice and Hatter are on vacation in England.
1. Chapter 1 How it Begins

**_A ring on a cord, Alice Liddells' great granddaughter Emma, the Mad Hatter Anthony Temple, and two identical twin boys we all know who were separated at birth to protect them from the Queen of Hearts _**

**Temple Twins: A Syfy's Alice – Primeval crossover**

_Chapter One: How It Begins_

Emma Liddell had never fully believed the story her great grandmother told her as a child, until the day she met a man named Anthony Temple, known as the Mad Hatter. The woman had been 100 years old when she'd taken young Emma on her knee and spoke the story to Emma. She hadn't read it from the book, Alice's adventures in Wonderland. Alice Liddell told her great granddaughter Emma the story from her heart, from her memory. Because, she told Emma, she was the Alice of that story, and she remembered Wonderland like it was only yesterday. This is not Alice's story, or at least, not _that_ Alice's story. This story begins with Emma, who should really have believed her great grandmother more than she did.

Because Emma, too, fell through the looking glass into Wonderland, and it changed her life.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England, 1982<strong>

Emma Liddell-Normay was used to odd looks because of her last name. Not the Normay part, of course. It was the Liddell part that had people who she introduced herself to looking at her askance. However, the man sitting across from her on a Tube train wasn't anyone she'd met before. Her name was not on the outside of her briefcase, and while Emma looked a lot like her great-grandmother – straight blonde hair, blue eyes and all – that certainly wasn't enough for the odd-looking man to be staring at her so. Emma dropped her gaze to her lap self-consciously, wondering if her hair was messed up or something. Or maybe this man was dangerous? Her heart started beating faster. But he didn't do anything more and eventually, she looked back up to find him dozing. Or maybe simply pretending to sleep. Despite that little thought, Emma relaxed the rest of the Tube train ride out to her grandmother's estate. Her great-grandmother had died soon after telling Emma that silly story, which had been very different from the sillier one Emma read (the one by Lewis Carroll) and had left the state to Emma's grandmum. Who was getting on in years, too.

Emma started getting nervous again as they neared the stop. Despite asserting that she took life seriously, Emma was very different from the living members of her family. She'd felt the closest to her great grandmother, really. Because even thought Emma tried her hardest to not day dream about fantastical things, she really did wish, in her gut, that Alice's story was true. That there really was a Wonderland out there. She didn't fit in with her family, and being an only child she didn't have a sibling. That was why she'd moved to London, to get away from her family. Her grandmum always gave Emma these _looks_ when Emma started on about a new fantasy novel she'd picked up, or anything of that nature, and Emma felt distinctly uncomfortable in her own home. London was alright but she'd not had much luck finding people who hadn't ":grown up" as her mum put it. Why having an imagination meant she was a child Emma did not understand. She was 28 and had a good, well-paying job. But it was boring stuff. The only thing Emma was looking forward to on this trip 'home' was another chance to explore the grounds. Looking for the rabbit hole, really. Although, of course, if she believed her great grandmother Alice, it hadn't been so much of a rabbit hole as a shute that led to a secret tunnel beneath the gardens. In a room at the end of the tunnel, Alice had told Emma, was a great big mirror with a golden-gilt frame. The Looking Glass. She'd chased a man with long white hair and funny-looking teeth through the looking glass and met a boy named Anthony, though he'd not been the sanest of individuals, and everyone called him the "Mad Hatter". Of course most of the adventures In the novel were close to Alice's actual – or so she'd said – adventures, though not quite as humorous all the time.

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. There wasn't any such place as Wonderland. It made no sense and she couldn't keep living in a fantasy world in her head like Alice had. She needed to 'grow up'. That didn't stop Emma from _almost _looking forwards to coming 'home'.

She got up from the seat and stretched as the train slowed to a halt at its only stop above ground for miles. As she picked up her bag, the strangely dressed man about her age also stood and her heart picked up pace again. He put the tall hat in his hands onto his head of dark, near-black wavy hair and headed for the exit. Emma fancied, for a moment, staying on the train for another stop. But she knew her mother wouldn't tolerate tardiness and the man hadn't stopped at the exit as if to wait for her. She shook her head and told herself she was being paranoid and childish.

But when Emma got off the train, she saw the same man a few feet away, looking right at her with a smile. Reluctantly, drawn by pure curiosity, Emma approached him.

"For a moment I thought you didn't recognize me, Alice." Were his first words. Emma blinked and slowly shook her head.

"I'm not Alice. My name is Emma… Alice was my great grandmother…" The man's face paled and he looked shocked.

"She… she'd dead, isn't she? I thought I would come… I forgot all about the time fluctuations…" The guy mumbled, suddenly blushing. Emma looked confused but she put a hand on his arm, lightly.

"Yes, she passed quite a few years ago… time fluctuations?" She couldn't help but ask him about that bit. He looked embarrassed still but met her eyes again. Emma marveled at the beautiful golden-brown hue of them. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Y- yes, I'm quite alright…" He paused. "How much did Alice tell you, Emma?" He asked her. Emma blinked and it started to dawn on her. She backed away, eyes wide.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. No! This is impossible! You don't exist!" She lowered her voice to a hiss, knowing she was getting odd looks at the outburst of N.O.'s she'd given this man. The Mad Hatter couldn't possibly be standing in front of her. He did not exist. He was a figment of Alice's imagination. Right?

"I'm guessing she told you much of it. Sweet Emma, I'm sorry, I'll have to disappoint you. I do indeed exist as does my world." He told her, and Emma couldn't help but come back towards him again as he gave her a pleading look.

"What's with the puppy-dog eyes?" He seemed confused by her question but his eyes twinkled and her held out a hand to her.

"Would you like to come to Wonderland? Someone as pretty and imaginative as you are surely doesn't belong In a world like this?" He suggested, eyes flashing. Emma froze and her thoughts went in all different directions. How could he possibly know she didn't fit in here? Just because she looked like Alice whilst everyone else in her family did not? Then she realized she'd dropped her bag on the ground between them and a drawing of Wonderland was sticking out of it. Plus, he'd probably seen her drawing it on the train. Emma's mind was still frazzled but she knew one thing. She really, really didn't want to go home. He was right, she wasn't made for this world, not really. Emma picked up her bag with a smile, pushed the paper back in, and took the man's hand like he wasn't a total stranger. Because, he wasn't. She'd met him through Alice's stories of the boy. She could figure out how he was her age rather than her grandmother's later. She was going to Wonderland, and time didn't matter very much there. Without another backwards look she and the Mad Hatter walked off towards the looking glass together.

* * *

><p>Emma smiled and leaped over the puddle in the path like a child, whooping gleefully as she chased the Cheshire Cat. She'd been here in Wonderland a whole year and was the happiest she'd ever been. Each day was a new adventure and Emma loved it. Ches snickered and disappeared, leaving Emma pouting at the spot where he'd been.<p>

"Hey, Ches! You know you're cheating again?"

"Do I care, would be the question, Emma-girl." Ches's disembodied voice inserted, floating somewhere out of reach. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"You should know Ches never takes anything seriously, love." A third voice spoke up, and Emma turned around with a squeal of childish glee and ran into the arms of her boyfriend. She looked up happily into his golden-brown eyes and sighed as she hugged him. The Mad Hatter chuckled and held her, so glad and almost amazed that she loved him. Emma was kind of amazed, too. She thought back.

At first, Emma had thought Anthony only kept her around because he'd loved Alice, and Emma reminded him of her. In fact it was part of the reason he'd invited her to Wonderland. But he'd been charmed by something about her that would make him go anywhere and do anything for her. He never felt that way about Alice Liddell. When he looked at Emma he didn't see Alice, he saw Emma, a girl who fit in perfectly in Wonderland and yet was still completely human. Just being around her made him happy. Emma soon came to understand how he felt about her. And at that point she admitted she felt the same way. They'd been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for half a year now. Emma also at first couldn't understand why Alice and everyone else called Anthony Temple the "Mad Hatter". Most times he seemed and acted and thought like anyone else in Wonderland. Which is to say, free-thinking but not necessarily crazy. But he hung around with the Cheshire Cat too often. Anthony, once in a while, would be mad. He'd have a mad tea party like the one Alice had been to, and while it baffled Emma, she loved him anyway and eventually came to enjoy spending time with Ches, too. She just didn't let his antics get to her head like they had to Anthony's.

Now Emma Liddell-Normay was in love with Anthony Temple and as they reached their anniversary, she was secretly hoping he wanted to become more than *just* boyfriend and girlfriend. Unlike back home there was no one to tell her that it wasn't right to move this quickly. She loved him and he loved her - simple, realy, in Wonderland. She and Anthony clearly thought alike. After they walked along the path outside the city proper, Anthony suggested they get dinner at a fancy restaurant. Emma agreed.

Emma walked hand-in-hand with Anthony into the place and they didn't have to wait long before their reservation was filled, and they were guided to an open table. They talked happily and ate their meal, and Emma didn't suspect anything. Now, Anthony Temple had inherited several things from his deceased parents, but only one thing did he normally wear. His father's wedding ring. It was a special ring, not only for sentimental reasons, and Anthony wore it on a necklace. He was just relieved that tonight, Emma hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing it. Currently it was hiding in his pocket in a velvet-covered little box, shined up carefully that morning while she was sleeping.

"Emma, love, shall we take a quick walk? Don't worry; we'll be back for desert." The restaurant had an enclosed courtyard that was open to the sky and the crisp night air. Emma smiled and nodded, and they got up from their table, making sure that it was known they weren't skipping out. They walked out into the courtyard and stared up at the stars of Wonderland.

"Do you remember the first night you came here, Emma?"

"You told me I was as beautiful as the stars and I laughed at you. You gave me a hurt look and I realized that you meant it, and apologized." Emma said softly, smiling. Anthony nodded, chuckling.

"I thought I'd been a complete idiot in front of you, but you let me know that you appreciated the compliment. It did take a few months before you let me kiss you, though."

"I thought that you loved Alice and liked me because I look like her. I soon realized that that wasn't true, didn't I?"

"The night we kissed I told you again, your beauty is like that of the stars. I was having a Cheshire-moment, and I was amazed afterwards that you'd kissed me at all."

"I was surprised, too, but afterwards, I told you I loved you."

"I've wanted to say something to you ever since that moment, but it was never the right time like it is now. Emma Liddell-Normay, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Unbeknownst to Emma, while she'd been staring happily up at the stars as they reminisced, Anthony had pulled out the ring. He was down on one knee before her and his ring was bathed in moonlight in his hands, held towards her. Emma gasped and looked down at Anthony.

"Oh yes, yes! I will marry you!" She exclaimed, happy tears on her face. He put the ring on her finger and they embraced and shared a long passionate kiss; there were tears on both their faces but they didn't care. They were engaged to be married.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after the proposal that they wed, nor much longer before Emma was pregnant. What was unusual about this, other than their speed (which wasn't abnormal in Wonderland) was that she wasn't having just one baby. She was having twins. Wonderlanders aren't known for carrying the gene to have twins, and almost all pure Wonderlander twins end up in the hospital of dreams, declared insane by their first years. Thankfully, despite Anthony's Cheshire-induced madness, Emma was one hundred percent human and so the babies would be healthy and sane. Probably.<p>

Things were going wonderfully… But the peace couldn't last forever. Now, Alice did more when she came to Wonderland than play croquet with the queen. She'd toppled a whole house of cards and ended the reign of the evil and mad Red Queen, creating a time of Peace in Wonderland. Emma, despite being a relative of Alice with the right imagination, was not the bravest of individuals and was not overly interested in trying to save Wonderland like her great grandmother. So when the new King Heart married a woman named Mary Devilious, who turned out rather quickly to be a tyrant, Emma was more than happy to stay in the background, away from whatever was going on. She was nearing her due date, after all, and couldn't be counted on to do any hero work. And Anthony couldn't leave his wife at this time, either.

Soon the Queen of Hearts had staked her claim on Wonderland and she started up a new economy –one that used Human – 'oyster' – emotions to ensnare the people of Wonderland. She ruled the populace with her 'quick fixes', Emotion Teas. Any human in Wonderland was at much at risk as those in Emma's world. But for now, she was hidden, since the demand wasn't very high as of yet.

But it was within the year of the twins' births that the Queen started looking for a quicker way to gather Oysters. She knew there were some living in Wonderland. Now, while Anthony and Emma's wedding had been public, not many knew Emma wasn't a Wonderlander. She looked, acted, and sounded like one. For all intents and purposes, she was. Except for one little matter.

Pure Wonderlanders don't have Twins, especially not identical twins. (The doctors Dee and Dum are exceptions, but they are clinically insane because they are pure Wonderlander identical twins, whereas the temple twins are part human) If the Queen of Hearts noticed them, Emma and the boys would be in danger. Surely half-Wonderlanders could still be drained for Emotion Teas. There was but one choice: Emma had to leave Wonderland, for all their safeties. And Anthony could not go with her, or the Queen's 'White Rabbit' would come after them full force. Tearfully they had to part; they made the decision that the original ring on its cord would go to the baby leaving Wonderland, a tie to his home and twin brother he would likely never know. Emma Temple wrapped Connor up in his blanket and put the ring on its necklace on his tiny neck and kissed her husband and son David farewell. The boys were a year old and they would possibly have dim memories they'd associate with looking in a mirror. The identical boys would likely never meet again. Emma was crying and so was Anthony but they knew there was no choice and Emma stepped through the glass...

And into the garden of her home in her world. Three amazing years in Wonderland had become naught but three months in this world and her mum and grandmother were angry and disappointed when she showed up with a baby, three months after she was supposed to be home. But they allowed her to stay and helped to raise Connor Gregory Temple. And she never told him about Wonderland or David Temple,to protect them all.

Except for one time, when she was getting on in her years and in a haze of memory problems, called Connor 'David'. He'd looked confused but she'd not remembered later that she'd made the mistake, and he never brought it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor Gregory Temple, at 10 years old<strong>

"Mum...?" Connor's voice piped up from the living room. Emma Temple had been trying to concentrate on her work but she'd never been very good at concentrating for a long time. She'd gotten a position as a teacher the year she came home with a one-year-old Connor, and while she enjoyed the teaching, writing the lessons was a bit... boring. She half-turned around in her chair in the kitchen and gratefully put her pencil down as Connor wandered in. Her little boy was growing up much too fast, she thought. He wasn't the same little boy she'd brought home that day. At ten years, his dark hair was a bit long and rumpled in every direction, and his big brown eyes looked up at her. He was currently completely in love with everything sci-fi, but he hadn't yet outgrown dinosaurs. She didn't expect him to, either. Whether it was the 'Alice imagination' or the Wonderland in his veins, she wasn't sure, but he would always be unique. His tee-shirt had an outline of a stegosaurus wrapped around one side and to the back, and he was wearing a thin long-sleeved buttonup shirt beneath it.

"Yes, Connor? What's wrong?" Emma said, raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem to have hurt himself again - he'd inherited her clumsiness - and she had't heard anything breaking. She wondered why he seemed so tentative, then, as if he was expecting her to scold him.

Connor mumbled something she couldn't hear and scratched one mis-matched-sock-clothed foot against the other, nervously. He was fingering his necklace, the golden ring strung on it glimmering slightly in the light.

"Speak up Conn." She said lightly, smiling.

"I was wonderin'... why... you never talk abou' Da'?" He rushed the words out hurriedly. Emma frowned, surprised. After the first time Connor had asked, when he was 5, she'd thought he'd given up. She remembered. That was why he was so nervous, because she'd not given him a straight answer, she'd almost snapped at him and told him that mummy and daddy weren't together anymore and that was that. She mentally cursed. She shouldn't have said that, but when Connor hadn't asked again, she'd managed to push the matter to the back of her mind. A breakup wasn't what had happened, really. They were still very much in love, Anthony and she, but they had to stay apart, keep the boys and each other safe from the Queen of Hearts. She couldn't tell her son that ,though, for tte same reasons they had left. Connor sighed, turning away, the look in his eyes was dejected. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stop, Connor, honey, I'm no' mad at you, love." He turned back, eyes hopeful again. She might as well tell him at least an edited version of the story. Something that would stop his questions without making him dislike his father, and would stop him from wanting to look for Anthony Temple at the same time. Emma looked at her ring finger and sighed very, very quietly. Anthony had her ring while she had his. And she'd put it on the necklace for Connor instead of wearing it (Anthony's mother's ring, the original that was in wonderland, and its copy here, fit both of them, oddly enough. wonderland magic, perhaps). She wanted him to have some link to _home_ at all times.  
>"I'll tell you, Connor, but its a long story. I was... upset, but he didn't leave me. I left him, even though we were both in love- and I still love him. But he started drinking and it got bad enough that I had to take you away. He's not a bad man, but I don't think its a good idea to contact him. He's a guy with good intentions but he's an alcoholic and when he got drunk he wouldn't know what he was doing." She spun the tale, even though it hurt to even<em> imagine<em> her husband as that kind of man. He wasn't, she knew, but Connor couldn't know that. At least not until the Queen was brought down by the resistance. She knew that could take many years but this was the only way.

Ten year old Connor looked confused for a moment but he was a brilliant kid even at this young age, and his face cleared up into understanding quickly.  
>"Okay mum. I jus' wanted ta know... 'cause some kids were talking abou' their 'olidays and most of them were saying that they 'ad fun with their dads." He said, tilting his head up and smiling a little sadly, nodding. Emma pulled her son into a big, tight hug.<p>

"Do you want to go get ice cream cones and see a movie in the cinema Conn?" She said when he pulled back, giggling and pretending to be irritated with her hugs. A grin spread across his face.

"Yes! Can we go now? I 'eard about this new scifi flick comin' out..." Connor started excitedly, and, laughing, the young mother and son grabbed their coats and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>David "Hatter" Temple, at 5 years old<strong>

David stood on tip-toe and tried to look at the photograph on the desk again. He'd caught a glimpse of it a few days ago, and curiosity had caught him like it did Chess.

Every day he would come back into this room to see if, perhaps, he'd gotten tall enough yet. He hated being so small! He wasn't particularly undersized but a kid as smart as David didn't want to depend on anyone else for answers to his questions. David let his young eyes rove about the room, and then he caught sight of the chair. An old rocking chair sat in the corner, it was perfect. With quite alot of effort, the little boy dragged the rocking chair over to the desk and clambered up on it. He hadn't thought about the movement of the chair, though.

"Daddy!" The little boy called out as he wobbled, scared he was going to fall. Before he could, though, his father was already there to catch him.

"What were you thinking Hatter?" Anthony asked softly after he'd picked him up in his arms. David pouted and squirmed, but he wasn't facing t eright direction.

"I wan'ed ta see tha' picture on the table daddy!" 'Hatter' said, tilting his head to look at his da with his big, soulful eyes, already trying to charm his way through life at 5 years of age. Anthony shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Here, Davie," He said, reaching over and picking up the picture in its gilded frame.  
>"It's a picture of me and your mum. There she is, isn't she amazing?" David stared at the woman he'd never met before in his memory and sniffled.<p>

"Where is mummy, da'? Why isn't she here?" Anthony was met with a dillema - they'd not discussed what to tell the boys about the other parent before Emma had left. He would have to wing it. He hoped Ches wasn't in the house before trying to come up with an on-the-spot answer. Ches would make it hard to give a logical and straightforward answer for David. 'Hatter' was, after all, only 5, and Anthony wasn't called the "Mad Hatter" for nothing. Still, he found an answer that worked, even if it was a very somber one.

"Da' and mummy loved each other very much, but mummy died when you were very little. We took a trip to the other side of the looking glass to visit mummy's family there and we got into an accident. Mum was killed instantly. You were a little, little baby then." He spun the story, the lie making the ache for Emma intensify, as if she really was dead. But it was worse - she wasn't dead, he just could never see her again. He bounced the little dark-haired boy in his arms. David's eyes met his father's and he sniffled.

"Does mummy miss me da'?" The little voice of his son asked, snuggling against his father's chest. Anthony nodded, giving a small smile.

"I'm sure she does." Anthony said softly, hugging David, who wrapped his little arms around his father in a hug as best he could.  
>"Now she wouldn't want us mopin' aroun' all day, Davie, right?" The boy silently nodded, curls bouncing. "So why don' we go to the playground for a little while? Maybe Carlotta and March will be there..." That was enough to clear David's head of sadness, and he enthusiastically agreed with that idea. His two best friends in teh world might be at teh park, and he wouldn't want to look like a crybaby in front of them.<p>

**"Hatter" 10 years later... **

Hatter was always uneasy about the Queen of Wonderland. Perhaps it was because his father disliked her. He didn't know for sure why - maybe it was the Emotion Teas. He'd tried a few tiny sips of them a couple of times, but they didn't do much for him personally. And he was pretty sure that was because his mother had been an 'oyster'. The young man of 15 ran his fingers through his slightly curly, thick hair. The motion caused the already unruly locks to stick up in every direction haphazardly. It was the first time in a while David had thought about his mum. He glanced at the photograph in the picture frame on his little desktop. It had been just as long since he'd thought about the day da' gave him the photo to keep. A small smile crept onto his face at the memory of trying to climb up to see this photo. His da' and mum were smiling at the camera, joy and love written on their faces. His father's arm was over her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. Hatter reached over and lightly brushed his fingers over the glass of the picture.

Someone sat down in the chair across from him and suddenly Hatter's peaceful little bubble was popped. The sounds of the busy Tea Shop bidding room reached his ears. It was a cacophany of noise and he winced, looking up to the face of the person opposite him as he dropped his hand to the table. But the pokerface he'd put up rapidly became a smile as he recognized the person.

"March!" Hatter said with a grin, raising his eyebrows. "What're you doin' 'ere?" He asked, curious. March was his best friend, had been since they were young, before the Teas had taken hold and Wonderland stopped caring. In those days ice cream was still available, playgrounds existed, and families in Wonderland stayed together. March's family, like Hatter's was broken, but unlike David "Hatter" Temple's family, March Hare's parents had been the Queen's first supporters and were killed by Resistance members. Hatter still hadn't admitted to March that his da' had been in the Resistance, but he valued their relationship too much to say anything. March leaned back in the chair, ignoring the dissaproving looks from a couple of Hatter's coworkers who weren't under the influence of Tea, and put his feet up, managing to stay balanced somehow.

"I did send ya a message, Hatta," March said lazily "but I musta missed ya. Dormy said you were out..." March trailed off, grinning. Hatter glared at the ginger-haired man and then sighed.

"Yeah, I was with Carlotta again yesterday. Bu' you know what, 'm done with 'er." Hatter said shortly. March raised an eyebrow. "Okay, 's more she's... done with me."

"I thought she liked you." So had he, honestly. But aparently knowing each other for 8 years wasn't enough to make her like him.

"Apparently 'like' can quickly become 'what was his name again'. You know wha' March? I'll never understand girls. " Hatter said with a groan, leaning forwards and lying his face against the cool tabletop. March let out a chuckle. "And why I'd ever go ta you for romantic trouble, I dunno." Hatter added, sitting up again with a somewhat forced smile.

"It's fine, Hatta. C'mon, let's have us a lunch break before you're fired for doin' nuthing _on_ the job."

"Yeah that wouldn' be good. I'm still no' sure why you thought this job was such a good idea. But anyways, where've you been the past few days? Since I missed your message you migh' 's well tell me." Hatter said, standing up and following his friend out of the busy Tea Shop where he worked. The job there was far from glamorous, definately, but it was still a way to be somewhat independant from his da' in Wonderland. They exited the shop into the dim sunshine of the city.

"Alright, I'll tell ya. I was tracking some resistance members' movements this weekend and I'm pretty sure I'm getting close to one of 'em. Can't tell ya more than that, though. My job's more important than our relationship, sorry Hatta." Hatter chuckled, even as he was a little nervous. His father was still helping out the Resistance now and again. What if March got close to his da'? He would tell his employers. Hatter would never forgive him if he did that... but he wasn't sure if he trusted his best friend enough to reveal the secret. They headed out to grab a bite to eat, both for the most part stuck in their own thoughts.

**1 year later...**

Playing D and D - deaf and dumb - between March and the Resistance didn't work for very long for Hatter. He got a promotion, within the year he was practically running the Tea Shop. But playing D and D between your best friend, a known killer, and your father, who was part of the resistance your best friend was working against, could only lead down. Not up. He didn't know who, he didn't know how - not for sure, at least. But he had his suspicions. But now wasn't the time for anger or vengeance. That would come soon. Right now was the time to mourn.

David lay his head in his arms on the desk. He didn't even try to wipe away the tears on his cheeks; he was pretty sure he'd cried himself dry by now. Despite having no tears to shed, his thoughts played like a video, moments with his father.

'Hatter' would never see him again like those memories - laughing, lively, joyous. His da' was dead. And he had a horrible, sickening feeling his ex-best friend had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later...<strong>

David "Hatter" got up from his seat in his office, putting his cup of herbal tea down as quietly as possible. It was definitely too quiet in the shop, even if it was late and the shop was closed. Something wasn't right. Dormy had left early, muttering about something or other. He hadn't cared. He'd gotten himself into a real fix, why should he care about Dormy's problems. He stood still and listened carefully. Nothing. Not a sound. Then, a moment later, he heard something; a tap of shoes upon the stone floor, a rustle of cloth, a click. He stepped cautiously towards the door, moving silently over the grass, and ducked to the side. He peeked around the doorframe, and came face-to-face with a gun.

"Dormy did say you were very observant, Hatter." The voice he'd never forget, Dodo's. Hatter's heart was beating fast, he swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to look as calm as he could. The gun was mere inches from his face, and he very much liked how his face currently looked. Didn't want it damaged by any bullets. He definately didn't like being that close to a gun. He backed up further into his office, holding his hands up. Maybe if he could knock the gun out of the man's hands... He'd be able to knock out Dodo sure enough with his stronger right hand. Hopefully. Hatter thought so, until Dodo came into t eroom fully and more people followed. A man and a woman, and a few others, all holding guns. These weren't just Tea-heads robbing him. This must be…

"You're the resistance?" He breathed, meeting Dodo's eyes. He wouldn't let the man see how scared he was of that gun now pressed against his chest. His eyes flicked down and then back to Dodo's face. He'd never met any of the resistance, despite the contacts his father had had, and th epossibility that his dad had acctually been resistance himself. There was a mix of apprehension and interest in David now. He still hadn't gotten his vengeance, too tied up in the Tea Shop, the bloody thing, to go find March. But there was still the matter of the weapons pointed at him to block out his eagerness to help these guys if they'd let him.

"Figured that out already, did you?" Dodo said sarcastically. He lowered the gun, and the other resistance members copied him.

"I'd ask you what you're doing in m' tea shop but I think you're about t' tell me anyway." Hatter said, sounding nonchalant. He was just glad that gun wasn't pointed at his body anymore. Maybe he'd invest in a bullet proof vest sometime…

"You're right, of course, Hatter. Under any other circumstances I'd threaten you into working for us… But your father was part of our organization. And your former best friend was the one who pulled the trigger that ended his life." Dodo's smile made Hatter angry. "Am I correct in thinking that you're actually interested in helping us?" Hatter nodded slightly, a jerky little dip of his head, controling himself, even as anger mixed with the gut-renching realization that his guess about March had been true. March, his best friend, had killed his father in cold blood. On the Queen of Wonderland's orders.

"What kind of work're we talkin' about?" He asked through his teeth, trying to sound normal.

"What do you think you can handle, Hatter? Dodo asked, voice smug. A test, perhaps, to see if he was as smart as his father. Easy, but Hatter didn't want his father's position in the resistance. He'd help, but on his own terms. There was a perfect option, something challenging and exciting, but without cooping him up underground or having him on the front lines of a war that was pointless and hopeless in his opinion.

"What abou' smugglin'? I C'n stay here, selling teas, but at the same time smugglin' food and medicines an' any other supplies you guys need ta you? 'M clever 'nough ta trick any ol' Suits, an' stay outa their way if I 'ad a shipment." Hatter could almost smile at the idea forming in his head. At least he'd be doing something good, if not the most noble or glamorous of jobs.

"I think that'll do nicely, Hatter. Just remember who you're working for, eh? I'm leaving Dormy here as a contact. Don't try anything, by the way. Th' gun's always loaded." Dodo said, turning around and following the resistance fighters out of the office. "Follow us. We'll show you how to get to the Library and get in, and then you get back here without stirring anything, got it?" Dodo said, Hatter following with a grin on his face. The Library, home to all the books and more he hadn't seen since he was little. He'd be able to see those volumes, read them... He picked his hat up from his desk as he left the office for his new life working for the resistance…

* * *

><p>It had been when Hatter was 22 that he'd managed to track March down. It seemed his former best friend had become the Queen's favorite Assassin. Hatter hadn't felt much remorse or guilt at first when he killed March. But as he was fleeing after making the death seem to be at someone else's hands Hatter had been so rocked with his cold-blooded actions that he'd felt sick. Holed himself up in the shop for a few days, let Dormy take care of everything. Eventually he got over it. Revenge wasn't the best reason for killing someone, but the man hadn't had any real reason to kill Hatter's father, either. March had betrayed him, betrayed their friendship and his trust. Hatter felt different after that night. Until then, he'd still been somewhat of an eternal optimist. But not anymore. A year later and his life got a lot more complicated.<p>

Alice Hamilton fell into Wonderland and she healed him, stole his heart. Hatter fell in love with her. And he'd do anything for her, even risk his life for her's even after she left with Jack Heart. Again. He'd almost kissed her and then the Prince of Hearts had come swooping in and led Alice into trouble once more. He'd held his own against torture for Alice, and saved her life where he wasn't able to save her father's. (Or his own, but he was focused on Alice now) He wasn't just her guide by that point, she wasn't just a companion or a friend or even a nuisance to him. He loved her, even though he was pretty sure she loved Jack Heart. He'd almost thought he'd lost her again when he saw her hugging Jack and about to leave without saying goodbye, but she'd called his name as he was turning around. She'd gone through anyway, and all he managed was some quip about Pizza. His heart was splintering again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the younger Temple twin, Connor, in England, went from paleontology student and techie-geek with an interest in conspiracy theories to part of a team that dealt with Dinosaurs that came through rips in time dubbed Anomalies. He'd also met a girl who he couldn't get out of his head. He had developed a bit of a crush on Abby Maitland. Sadly for Connor, she'd only had eyes for Stephen Hart. (Who might possibly have been related to Jack Heart in some way...) And Connor couldn't help comparing himself to Stephen; couldn't help seeing himself as the others on the team did. They saw a dork, a child; someone who is hopelessly geeky and nerdy and with no fashion sense. Yes, he's Optimistic and friendly, in an annoyingly cheerful way. If Connor wasn't such an optimist, it would really have gotten him down. Not that It hadn't bothered him when they looked at him in a that way, but he could hope he would prove himself to them. It reminded him of school. Teased, laughed at, beat up. But he hadn't lost his naivety, his optimism. He could definitely try his best to prove to Cutter and Abby and the others that he, Connor Temple, could be more than they thought. His stupid attempt of finding an anomaly on his own, with Abby, led to a prank from his friends and him getting fired. And he thought, looking at them all, that they were probably thinking that he was a hopeless idiot. Useless. He'd been quieter, more subdued, around campus when he went back. He'd skipped most of his classes, didn't do his homework. He'd just sat in the small garden at the university thinking about how he'd failed. Connor was morose, quiet, hurt more than he would tell anyone. The moment Claudia had called him back, he'd actually broken into a real smile for the first time in days. Besides that, he'd literally jumped up and down, winning some odd looks. But he didn't care! They needed his help! He'd grabbed his laptop and bag and ran out to the company car waiting to pick him up. And from that point, Connor Temple's life took a turn for t ebetter - despite bumps along the path.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moments after Alice went home<strong>

Hatter stared numbly at the looking glass before him.

He'd finally gotten up the courage to come see Alice off. To face her and find out if that almost-kiss mean anything. But when he walked into the Looking Glass hall, Hatter was beyond words at the scene that met his eyes. Alice was hugging Jack and smiling, like he was still her boyfrind. How could she still want Jack, after all that had happened? Because that's what he saw, Alice happy in King Jack's arms. Hatter's mind turned the title into a sneering mockery of itself. But ager was rapidly replaced with a hopeless feeling of loss. There was no point, he could never compare to perfect, perfect King Jack. Why he'd ever begun to believe that Alice would choose him instead of the King of Wonderland, Hatter didn't know. It had just been wishful thinking. Well, she was going home and he'd never see her again.

Hatter wasn't sure what hurt worse. Worst maybe was being so, so Close, but unable to hold her in his arms like that. It was liek a blow to his heart.

Alice had finally broken through his facade, broken through to the real David Temple. Just in time to break his heart in the same way she'd found the real him, without even trying.

His eyes stung with tears that he wouldn't shed. Not now, not yet. His vision was a little blurred by the salty hot tears and they dripped down his cheeks of their own accord as he slowly turned around and headed back towards the door. He would leave without saying goodbye, so she wouldn't have to see his pain. He didn't want her to feel obligated to stay if she was in love with Jack. Likely she'd return to her world and then Jack would follow once Wonderland was stable. Hatter had to get out of there before she saw him.

But her voice called him back, made him stop like it always did. He wiped away the tears, blinked his eyes fast and then turned around, plasterign a nonchalantly cheerful smile on his face. It passed in a blur, what was said. None of it came out right and it was awkward, but Hatter couldn't for the life of him remember what exactly he'd said. And an awkward, uncomfortable hug that didn't do anything for eihter of them made Hatter wish he could just hide, leave and pretend this had never happened. She gave the jacket back to him, why? Every time she said goodbye, she left this jacket behind. What was it, a message? A promise? Or was she simply not interested in carrying anything of Hatter into the rest of her life?

Could memories suffice? Surely not. He responded to her suggestion he come visit her not exactly how he'd intended. In fact, Hatter was almost ready to just burst out with what he really wanted to say.

_Stay, stay with me please Alice? I love you and i can't bare to see you say goodbye. Or, let me come with you, and mean it more than for a day. I want to be with you forever Alice!_ His thoughts yelled. But what came out was a completely and utterly random comment.

"Yeah...We could do Pizza!" Yeah, he wanted to try that if he was in her world, but he wasn't likely to go, and just saying that, he saw her face almost fall. She hadn't been expecting that.

_Yeah well, neither was I_ He thought, annoyed at himself for blurting out the wrong words.

"And lots of other things." Alice had said softly. And before he could do anything else, she'd been whisked away and pushed through.

Alice was gone. Before he could say any of the billions of things he wanted to say to her, about them, even ask if she loved Jack. Alice Hamilton was gone and he had to move on.

He stood there staring at the vibrating surface of the Looking Glass for a moment, but the technicians already started recalibrating the Glass and the rest of the oysters had to go home. He turned around slowly and started walking numbly towards the exit. He felt the hot tears pricklign at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, even though his chest burned and his shoulders trembled.

He left the jacket behind, he couldn't bear to look at it now. He held back sobs and fought to take a steady breath that didn't leave him on the verge of loosing it completely. Hell if he would break down out here. Sobbing uncontrollably on the ground would not only ruin his reputation but also likely get him killed. After all, he hadn't worn his body armour today. Silly idea maybe but it was based on the tiny bit of hope he'd had that maybe, maybe, Alice would want him to go to her world with her. And he wouldn't need body armour there, would he?

Hatter struggled to pull up his tough facade, building up shields and walls around him, becoming, at least to most people's eyes, the no-nonsense conman once more. He _would_ put Alice Hamilton and their almost-kiss behind him, he _would_ put the love he felt for her away, forget it and move on. He'd had relationships before and not died when they ended. Least of all if they'd never even really begun.

_But Alice isn't any other girl I've ever dated. Unlike them, I love her! _He thought, arguing with himself. Hatter shook his head roughly as if that action alone could clear his errant thoughts.

Looking around Hatter realized with a small shock how very far his aimless feet had taken him. He was so used to Wonderland that he automatically avoided the edges and other people on the paths to avoid dangerous miss-steps and the risk of death. But his feet had taken him to the one place he probably shouldn't be. Not like this, unarmed and unprotected. He was standing outside the Great Library's secret entrance once more. Dodo had sworn ot kill him; it wasn't safe to be anywhere near here. Dodo was unlikely ot search through all of Wonderland just to get vengeance on Hatter, but if he showed up on the guy's doorstep like this he was just asking for trouble. Then again, maybe he **wanted** to ask for trouble? If he couldn't have Alice, he'd rather be dead?... or maybe a fight with Dodo would help him get over her? Still, he didn't want to be caught unawares.

"Damn, i'm a bloody idiot sometimes." He muttered, quickly taking in his surroundings. Nothing there...

And then suddenly there was the cold metal of a blade at his neck and a dull pressure at his back told him there was a gun pressed there, too.

"Hello Hatter... I think you're right about that. You are an idiot, aren't you?" Dodo's smarmy, drawling voice was almost too close for comfort.

"Hullo Dodo, fancy seeing you 'ere. Just thought I'd pop by and see what's happening now that there's no reason for the Resistance anymore thanks to me 'n.." He started off in a jaunty, falsely cheerful, and somewhat mocking, tone but when he got to that point of his thought, he couldn't say it. Hatter couldn't say Alice's name. He didn't want to get emotional around Dodo of all people! Dodo's breath was on the back of his neck and Hatter wrinkled his nose. The blade at his neck dug in a little and he hissed in pain as it cut the skin.

"No more of your jokes, Hatter. You may have helped save Wonderland with your oyster-girl, but you're still a lousy little good-for-nothing smuggler who's in way over his head." Dodo's voice was hard, angry.

_When is Dodo not angry around me, though?_ Hatter mused.

"Could ya just put the knife an' the gun away Dodo? It's over, tha's it. the Queen's not Queen anymore 'n you're not stuck down there anymore." Dodo moved the knife from his neck but left the gun against the small of Hatter's back. Dodo grabbed his shulder and spun him around. Now the gun was pointed directly at his chest, right at his heart. Hatter swallowed hard and tried to stay calm. Would it hurt much, being killed? He mused on that. Being shot at hurt but being shot in the heart would kill him instantly. And life really really wasn't worth living without Alice in it. He didn't have a chance with her, not at all. But did he want to die? Like this?

"Why Hatter, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually scared..." Dodo drawled, grinning almost demonically. Hatter hadnn't really thought Dodo was going to kill him. Maybe, he'd thought, he could convince the man otherwise. But Dodo was out for Hatter's blood, it seemed; that grin proved it. Dodo sheathed his knife and before Hatter could respond cheekily, Dodo had taken the gun and rammed the but of it hard into Hatter's stomach. He grunted and doubled over at the pain in his gut. He let out a shaky breath, which hissed through his teeth, and looked up at Dodo form his bent-over position, wheezing. "What's wrong Hatter? Cheshire got your tongue? You should know that I do intend to kill you. Oh yes... but first, I want you to suffer." Great. Wonderful. Death was one thing, Being tortured again- and in Dodo's case Hatter would be in a lot worse shape by the end of it al then he had been when in Dee and Dum's care - was a whole 'nother kettle of onions that Hatter wasn't in the mood to sample.

"I - don't - think - so." He wheezed out, grimacing and straightening up. The gun clicked as Dodo took off the safety and aimed it once more at Hatter's chest. "Go on then, kill me. Otherwise I'm outta 'ere." Hatter said, mustering the strength to sound clam, even when he felt his body shaking. It would hurt. Badly. Hatter didn't want to live a single moment without Alice, it didn't matter, it was hollow and aimless and his heart had broken, shattered. But the pain he still feared, because he wouldn't be able to care about Alice if he was in that much pain. So he wanted it quick or not at all.

The gun clicked, and Hatter shut his eyes, breathing evenly. His last thought would be of Alice. The fire in her eyes, the way they fit together so perfectly when they hugged, the was she'd looked at him every time he helped her with her fear of heights, like she really did trust him. Even the passionate anger when she'd thought he was using her. All of it, he could see with his closed eyes, waiting for the shot ot come.

But when the gun went off and nothing happened, Hatter opened his eyes and looked down at his chest before back up at Dodo and the gun. Apparently Dodo's gun was empty!

At that point Hatter came to a realization. What if Alice hadn't intended to say goodbye? There could be a chance, as little as it might be, that Alice returned his feelings. That she might be in love with him, not Jack. He'd go to her world and find Alice. Tell her how he felt. And hopefully, she would return them. Thinking on the possiblities in retrospect to laying down meekly in front of the tiger's maw, Hatter realized that whether or not Alice loved him, he had to be sure before he gave up. He couldn't do this now, let himself be killed, because if by some chance she did love him, and was waitign for him... she would find out he was dead. He didn't want that. Hatter needed to find out as quickly as possible.

"Well, since that seems to have failed, I'll just be going now!" Hatter said with a grin, lashing out with his right fist at Dodo's face. He wasn't trying too hard, he just wanted to get away, and Dodo ducked the fist again. "Lucky break." Hatter yelled over his shoulder. He used the time Dodo took to recover from dodging his fist to start running. If he could just get a head start, he' d be able to alert Jack. He was pretty sure that Dodo wasn't content with having no power, and Jack surely wouldn't want to loose his newly-won throne. He'd have to help Hatter.

He pushed himself hard, racing along Wonderland sidewalks towards the Looking Glass Hall once more. And if, somehow, he was wrong and she had no feelings for him, well then, Hatter would find his way in her world. His own was not safe any longer.

Now, to get through the Glass.

He could hear Dodo behind him but if Jack - King Jack - was still there, He might be able to convince him to stop Dodo and let Hatter go through.

This whole thing rested on a lot of "maybe"s, but he gritted his teeth and just continued on. Hatter ran through the revolving door entrance and almost slammed right into King Jack, who immediately steadied Hatter before realizing who'd run into him.

"Hatter! What are you doing back here?" 'Again' Jack added, silently. He knew why Alice hadn't accepted being his Queen. She was in love with Hatter. And while Jack wasn't angry per se about it, he and Hatter would never be friends. Hatter was breathing rather raggedly. But the man wasn't looking at Jack anymore. He was glancing over his shoulder, out the door, and then he grabbed Jack's arm.

"Jack, Dodo's after me. He wants to kill me because -": Hatter paused, then continued. " - because I valued Alice over his goals. I need to go through to Alice!" Hatter said, quickly, his face showing nearly every emotion and thought. Jack was a bit surprised but also - not. And now he had a dilemma. If he chose to let Dodo get Hatter, Alice would never see Hatter again and then - maybe she'd fall in love with Jack again. That idea appealed to a part of Jack that he cringed the other hand, who was he to stand in the way of love? And he loved Duchess, he was coming to realize, despite his offer to Alice. And, besides that, he didn't want to emulate his mother, did he?  
>"You want me to stop Dodo from coming after you so you can go through and see Alice?" He clarified, looking over his shoulder. The last of the oysters were going through now, and they would appear in their world wherever it was they were meant to be.<p>

Hatter turned around and saw Dodo running towards the building, "Now's the chance to decide, your Majesty!" Hatter said through gritted teeth. He would either be with Alice in moments, or would be dead (or wishing he was dead). It could go either way.

Jack felt tempted by a selfishly jealous part of him, but decided that he really, really didn't want to start off his rule acting like his mother, deciding people's deaths for them.

"Go on through, Hatter. Only a few moments havve passed in her world since she went through, probably. You'll have my apartment in her world, and money. And make sure Alice is okay, alright Hatter?" Jack said, deciding finally. "She might have suffered some ill affects on her way through." He added. King Jack then let go his grip on Hatter's jacket and left Hatter behind him. Taking several suits with him, Jack left the Looking Glass room to deal with Dodo. Hatter took a deep breath, a sigh of relief. Hopefully that would deter Dodo from following him. That almost made Hatter pause as he moved swiftly towards the large mirror, the surface of which seemed to vibrate with its power. What if he was leading Dodo through? What if this meant trouble for both of them? He shook his head roughly, deciding to trust Jack, and forced a smile onto his bruised face as he stepped up to the Looking Glass. He glanced at the technician, who nodded and repeated the same advice to him as he had given to all of those going through.

""Force yourself to breathe"". Hatter felt the push from behind and then he was falling , whether it was up or down he couldn't tell; there was a swirl, a blur of colors around him and he grew dizzy and slgihtly fait. He tried to close his eyes but couldn't help but keep them open. He wondered if he would hit the ground hard, or whether he'd somehow messed up, and he would just keep falling forever. 'Alice, think of Alice!' Hatter told himself. He imagined her in her blue dress, as beautiful as always. Hatter felt a real smile drift onto his face, and then realized he'd been holding his breath! 'Breathe!' He ignored the disorientating mish-mash around him and took a deep, calming breath. After that, in a moment which almost seemed like forever, he was through! He fell forwards onto hard stone, and for a second he wondered if he'd even left Wonderland at all. Then he blinked and realized that everything was different. The cold grey stone around him was bare. Groaning, Hatter shifted himself onto his elbows and then pushed his body into a sitting position. His head ached something aweful but he wasn't too bad, at least at this point, Hatter thought. And then he saw Alice lying on the ground right in front of him! Hatter froze, his breath caught in his throat. Was she okay?... Then he noticed her body rise and fall with her even breathing, and he sighed in relief. Why was she asleep, then? He wasn't sure, but Hatter didn't think it was good. Either way, he had to get Alice out of wherever they were. He saw the gold-inlaid border of the Looking Glass behind him in his peripheral vision but turned away from it, stood up, and then he bent over to pick Alice up in his arms. He staggered, his head swimming dizzily for a second, and then he ignored the out-of-place feeling the trip through the 'Glass gave him. He wasn't sure he could carry her though, feeling like this. Maybe he should go get help? He also wasn't sure why she was unconscius, and it might be a bad idea to move her. Hatter worried about leaving her behind, especially so near the mirror, but he didn't want to risk falling down while holding Alice, or hurting her. She meant the world to him...

Who was he kidding? She meant more than the world to him! Hatter knew that he was one hundred percently in love with Alice. She meant both worlds and more to Hatter!Hatter turned and then ran through the building, down the stairs, and out. He didn't have to stray far before he found several men searchign around with small torches (flashlights in england) whose vehicles said "Police" on them. He guessed they meant well, despite the guns suddenly pointed at his chest. The guns didn't waver at all. One of the Oysters in Wonderland rescued from the Casino had been a "Policeman", so Hatter assumed they were good guys. He held up his hands and caught his breath. When they demanded to know where Alice was, who he was, and what was going on, he spoke quickly.

"David. I'm David. I - work here." He said quickly, thinking of his options. Didn't look like he had that many. "Look, just believe me! I found Alice! I work here and I found her - she's back in there. She fell unconsious or something. Please, I think she should have some medical help." He said, trying not to trip over his words. His Wonderlandian accent grew a bit thick when he was in a hurry to say something, and he wanted someone to see to Alice as quickly as possible. His rotten luck if he came all the way here only to be arrested by the Oysters' version of the Suits! Which hopefully wouldn't be any worse than the Suits, either.

But the Policemen seemed to think his story valid, and a few of them lowered their weapons while another few ran in to get Alice.

"She's back here!" He heard a man yelling, and a few seconds later Alice was carried out by two of the Oysters - er, men. Her eyes were almost open for a second and he thought she kind-of looked his way but obviously she didn't see past the lights. And then she was unconsious again. He fidgited with his hat and turned to look at the Policeman who'd only just lowered his gun.

"We're lucky you found her, son. Now, David, it's late, but would you want to meet the girl's mother?,,,," The man started.

Hatter almost said no, but changed his mind. He actually did want ot meet Mrs Hamilton, even if she didn't know who he was at all.

"Ah, I'd say yes but I should probably get some sleep. But, er.. I'd like.. I mean , is there any way I can see Alice when she wakes up? To know she's alright? I can meet her mother then, too." He said, actually nervous. He almost chickened out. Alice might still reject him. After all, she could still be in love with King Jack - or even with someone else from her world. What did Alice need with a man like Hatter? He'd worked for both sides, helped her wit hher fear of heights, doubted her, helped her, tried to sell her ring, was shot for her, rescued by her, yelled at by her, he'd lied to her, given himself as bait to the jabberwock for her, he'd lied to her again, rescued her from the twins, tried to protect her, and fell in love with her. But why would she fall in love with him? He mentally shook his thoughts out and tried to pay attention to th ePoliceman's reply.

"I'm sure her mother will be happy to meet the man who found her daughter - and to let you see Alice to make sure she's okay." The man paused and looked over as a bigger vehicle with slightly different flashing lights and a different shape to it pulled up and Alice was laid on a flat bed inside. Hatter bit his lip as the vehicle's doors were closed up and it pulled away, a sound acompanying the lights now.

Alice was gone, again. But not forever. He would see her when she woke up -whenever her mother deemed he could see her, that is.

* * *

><p>Hatter blinked his eyes; his eyelids felt a bit heavy.<br>"No - He's not in town anymore. Alice was dating him but broke it off tonight. Jack's already heading home." He paused, thinking that he might hav been a bit quick to assume that Alice had broken it off with Jack. But then the world seemed to spin, he felt like he was going to fall so Hatter slid down to the floor, and sat with his head in his knees. They were in the Police Precinct. Jack had loaned his apartment to Hatter, but unfortunately, he hadn't told him t eadress or given him a key. The friendly cop and a slightly more acidic-tempered policeman were dicussing what to do. The unfriendly man wanted to call the apartment first, and Hatter knew he'd be here for hoiurs if they did that: there was, really, no one home. He'd said Jack was his cousin, to make it easier, hopefully.

"Just dizzy." He said quietly. Hatter's usual confident self was rapidly deteriorating under the current conditions. He didn't like feeling this helpless. And he was sure the Policemen wouldn't believe him. Maybe they'd think he was trying to break into Jack's apartment or rob him or something. Hopefully not.

"You sure you're alright son?" Bill, the friendlier of the two, asked, looking down in concern. He wasn't terribly suspicious of David, despite the fact that in NY, honest people were generally rare. But he seemed as ill as Alice Hamilton, maybe fractionally less, as he was actually conscious.

"Maybe you should have brought him to the hospital, not the pricinct, Bill." Tom, te other cop, suggested, looking suspiciously down at the scruffy-looking young man. One of Hatter's eyes was still faintly purple-ringed and his neck had some dried blood on them. Hatter was wearing his brown leather jacket and beneath that his oddly bold shirt. He was surely a sight to see, and his face was haggard-looking. He looked like he'd been in a fight - or several.

"No. I'm alright. Really, I'm fine. Jus' need a place to lie down... me cousin's apartment... I jus' need some rest...tha's all..." Hatter said suddenly, looking up at the two men, eyes wide open.

"If you say so..." Bill said. Tom raised an eyebrow.

While Hatter dozed leaning against the desk, Bill kept and eye on 'David' and Tom went looking for some records. Hatter blinked his eyes open again a few minutes later and stuck his hands in his pockets. And then he felt it. A piece of paper, torn from something, and scrunched up. Hatter carefully pulled it out and looked at it blearily.  
>It had Jack's apartment's address scrawled on it, as well as a signature. Jack's aparently. Well! He didn't think that man would have actually helped Hatter again. Hatter vowed he <em>wouldn't<em> punch the man when next he saw him.

"Oi, er, Bill? I think... Me cousin didn't completely leave me on my own, actually." He said, straining to be heard. His voice sounded a bit raw. He held out the paper and Bill came over. The Policeman grinned and groaned, but good-naturedly.

"Well, this clears things up, David. Why didn't you check your pockets before?"

"The- whatever reason I feel like this, I suppose, must've stopped me from thinking clearly."

"Hey, Tom! You can stop writing out that file!" The man hadn't even started looking for the address yet? Hatter almost got annoyed at the other Policeman, but controlled himself pretty easily. He was too tired.

Tom and Bill disccussed some more things before the kindhearted Bill decided to drive 'David' to the apartment for him, since:

"You're not from New York, you look like Hell, you saved a girl, you don't look like you can drive a car anyway, and you probably wouldn't be okay out on your own tonight."" Was what Bill said. Tom merely muttered something under his breath and walked away as Hatter and Policeman Bill went out to the 'car' again.

Hatter slept the whole way there.

"Hey, ah, thank's for the help. I hope I didn't trouble you too much." He said awkwardly as he exited the car in front of Jack's apartment.

"Nah, don't worry. And you're welcome. It isn't often I meet decent people in New York." He looked embarassed. "Not to say that there aren't good people in New York. But I just don't meet them too often, being a Police Officer and all." He said. Hatter muttered something, he didn't remember what, and staggered away, up te stairs, and into the apartment.

He barely rembered locking the door and walking to the bedroom before he fell asleep.

It was a few tense, conflicting, worrying days before Alice's mother, Mrs Hamilton, called him on Jack's phone. Hatter nervously asked about Alice and wondered to her mom if he could come over and see for himself. Mrs Hamilton was mor ethan happy to invite him over. Alice had come home from t ehospital the day after she came through the 'Glass, and Hatter wondered until the moment he saw Alice again if she even remembered or believed in Wonderland now. Like in the children's novel "Alice in Wonderland" that alice had been convinced she'd imagined it all, or at least, that's what he'd heard. But Alice, teh girl he was in love wit,h had to remember him.

All of his doubts were laid to waste when he entered her house and Alice saw him and yelled his name and came runnign at him. And she was in his arms, and they were holding onto each other as if they'd never let go, and then they kissed, and he was so briliantly happy he couldn't find many words to describe that moment. He realized that yes, Alice most certainly was i nlove wit hhim. But then he realized her mother was standing right behind them, and he looked up guiltily.

"What's wrong Hatter?" Alice mumbled, kissing his cheeks and hugging him tight, as if for dear life. He'd broken their kiss but he hadn't loosened his hold on tte elove of his life.

"Your mother, Alice." Alice blinked and then a smile flashed over her face. She glanced at her mother's reflection and almost laughed at the incredulous look on Mrs Hamilton's face.

"Alice, honey, what's going on. You obviously know David- or is it Hatter?..." Alice's mother asked, eyebrows raised high as they could possibly go.

"Yeah, Mom, I know Hatter - er, David. I've known him since dad disappeared and I didn't realize I loved him until recently. And don't bother about Jack. He's Hatter's cousin but I broke up with Jack last night. A man stole that ring of Jack's and I chased him into the building and -" Alice stopped.  
>Hatter chimed in, an arm around Alice's shoulders and another encircling her waist. Alice noticed he'd tried to smooth down his hair and his hat wasn't with him - he had a black fedora and it had already fallen to the ground.<p>

"- And I was comign to look for Alice, here, and saw her run into the building. I was worried about her, and I work there, so I followed Alice in. There must've been some sort of gas leak, I think, or she fell and hit her head, or both, 'cause Ifound her unconsious, and I started feelign dizzy soon after as well." He looked at Alice, every emotion etched on his face. "And I realized, seeing her lying there unconscious, that I love Alice more than anything in the universe."

"I love Hatter in the same way, Mom." Alie said, softly. She let go of Hatter and he reluctantly let her out of his arms. She moved over to her mom who had stopped being incredulous and was instead smiling, happy tears sparkling on her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're happy Alice! And love, a great improvement on the 'kiss of death', i see." Carol said, wiping away the tears and hugging her daughter briefly. Then Carol turned to Hatter.

"So, Hatter - or David? - It's nice to meet you as more than just the construction worker who found my daughter," there was more to her words than they sounded - happiness, wariness, but mostly joy. Alice wasn't the kind of girl who usually got really romantic or emotional. She kept everything bottled up and she was tough and strong. But Alice's shell to keep out others was breaking. It had been there since her father had vanished and now it was dissapearing. Carol was happy for that. And Hatter wasn't scruffy-looking at the moment, not that Carol knew how he'd looked before he'd gone to Jack's apartment anyway.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"I would accept but - " Hatter looked at Alice, a grin ccreeping onto his face. "- I think i promised Alice some Pizza?" Hatter half asked, half stated. Alice chuckled.

"Don't worry ,we have all the time in the world for Pizza. You should stay." She didn't want Hatter to leave her house, for fear he might vanish in a wisp of smoke, disappear, as if he'd never existed.

"I guess I'm stayin', then. But I'd love to 'elp out." Hatter said to Carol, smiling broadly, and Alice and he kissed once more.

"I knew he was charming." Was all Carol said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Connor Temple. Prat extraordinaire. But also braver than he thinks.<p>

Okay, so the information he'd told them about the Giant Centipede had been wrong. But he had never actually met one of them in real life before, and there's only so much fossils can tell someone about a creature. And he'd redeemed himself, going with Cutter to collect the venom sample. Even though it had meant crawling through a tiny tunnel where his claustrophobia threatened to make him freeze up and panic. He'd gotten around it. Of course then there was that heights problem, too, but that wasn't as bad as the tunnel. He'd even managed to fight a creature – the metal stool he's tried to fight off the Centipede ended up jammed in its mouth before it shocked itself on an electrical panel. And while he'd been frightened so bad that his heartbeat thundered in his ear, Connor felt exhilarated because – he'd help save the day! And he was put back on the Team!

Connor Temple wasn't just a geek. He wasn't very overly shy or reserved. He wasn't like Abby, of course; all up-in-your-face and athletic and strong. But Connor also wasn't the one cowering and skinny and weak in the corner. He'd never been like that. Never been weak, even when he'd been beaten up by bullies. He usually had some funny quip to say, lightening the mood, or just easing tension. He was like an overgrown puppy – he found his way into your life and there he stays. He'd gotten more than just a fancy for Abby. He had a full-on crush now. The anomalies were amazing, too. He was so amazed, awed, enthused that he was part of this. He was also happy that Cutter wasn't disappointed in him anymore. He'd proven his worth several times. He only wished Abby would like him, at least as more than an acquaintance. Possibly a friend. That would be enough for him!

* * *

><p>It had been a chaotic day. First, he and Abby had argued about his relationship with Caroline. Then, Steven and Cutter had argueud yet again. Next, right after sharp words were once again trraded between himself and Abby, the girl he loved, she'd been snatched, taken. He'd thought he'd lost her. Connor Temple hadn't wanted to believe that the girl he loved could be dead. They'd forced him to go home, but it ahd been empty, too quiet. Even Rex's presence just reminded Connor that he'd failed. The last words he'd said to her had been horrible, fighting fords, not the ones he wanted to say.<p>

_I love you_

But Cutter had caled him, and he had gone , for Abby's memory. He'd accepted it. In time to find out that she was alive, after all! Seeing her there, healthy and wet and scared, he felt his face break into a grin a mile wide. He'd started runnig ntowards her, but there was something wrong. There was a creature in teh way, and before he knew what was happening, with the sound of Abby's cry of "no!" in his head, he'd been hit by something very large. He felt himself black out for a split second as he flew through the air and h tt ewater, going 'd come up, spluttering, t eonly thought in his midn finding and saving Abby Maitland. He'd found her again, ont teh other side of the anomaly. HE reached down to her, tried to pull her up. But he wasn't wuite strong enough, he couldn't hang on much longer. As Abby said, they were both going ot fall. But he couldn't let tgo, even as he felt her fingers slippign thorugh his grasp, till al he could do was hold as tight as he could. She told him to let go, save himself.

"I can't! I love you!" He'd yelled, desperately, putting himself out there, believeing that they were going ot loose, but at least he'd have said what he really felt, for once, to flung his other arm back for leverage. Cutter and Steven were there; they helped him pull Abby to safety. They were safe, they were alive. They went back, Connor shakyt as Abby and pleased that she let him continue holding her close.

Until te moment his heart cracked again. She couldn't expect this from him again, him being so open. She spoke te words that filled Connor with heartache.

"He's not my boyfriend." She'd said to Lucien, the boy they'd rescued. Connor drooped, defeat and sadness clear on his face if she'd only looked at him, before he left the warehouse.

And then, at home, she'd expected him to just repeat his true feelings? When she'd clearly once again stated that they weren't together? There was Caroline, saving him from answering Abby, and Connor went with her because - at least she liked him, at least she was dating him. At least Caroline wouldn't tear his heart out with every word, every look. Oh yes, Connor had seen th elook on Abby's face as he left, the fake smile. But what could he do? He loved her, but he couldn't say it again.

The world kept turning, anomalies kept coming, things continued happening.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Dodo, in wonderland, doesn't want another Heart on the throne- he wants to be king. But first he wants to get rid of Hatter and Alice - make them pay for besting him in his own hideout (the great library incident in the film) He had renegade Suits on his side and they hold up Jack with guns aimed at the King and his men. Dodo goes after Alice and Hatter, through the looking glass, to NY.

**_In our world, Connor and Abby's relationship is growing as it does in the show. Probably up to season 3 of Primeval by now. While Abby and Connor are trapped in the cretaceous for a year, Alice and Hatter's relationship is cementing, and his fears about Dodo coming after them seem unfounded. Charlie has come through the looking glass, though, to warn them, having just seen Dodo go through, too. Hatter gets panicky, worrying about Alice's safety. She tries to assure him they'll be okay, and that the best way to avoid any trouble of Dodo following them is to pretend they're not on guard, and then run. Hatter's plans to propose to Alice are spoiled. It's been 7 months since they became boyfriend and girlfriend, 7 months since hatter followed Alice back to her world, 7 months since they'd heard anything about Dodo. 3 months after that Charlie shows up and there's no time to think about engagement. 2 months later and it seems like there's nothing to fear. They decide to leave before Dodo can figure out where they are (Alice, Hatter, and Charlie have been living in Hatter's new apartment over his new teashop. for a while hatter slept on the sofa and gave the guest room to Charlie, his room to Alice. Eventually Alice suggested that she and hatter share his room. Hatter couldn't help but grin. So they're pretty much so comfortable with their relationship that Hatter doesn't think she'll run away if he proposes soon. They have been together for a year now. But he'll wait until he's sure she's okay. They decide to take a 'vacation' to England. Alice has always wanted to go there, and Hatter agrees._**

**_Season 5 of Primeval is underway by the time Alice and Hatter get to London. They didn't leave NY right after New Year's; they stayed in NY for a few months before Alice suggested England. They arrive by plane; a nervous Alice had sat on the aisle seat and held onto Hatter's hand the entire time the plane was in the air. Hatter had held her hand and calmed her down and made sure she was okay. He was the only one she trusted to help with her fear of heights; Alice felt safe with Hatter. As they got off the plane at the airport, Alice smiled fondly at her boyfriend. Meanwhile Connor and Abby are in love and in a relationship. They were having a rough patch in their relationship, however. Lester is on his way to work and is stuck in traffic. Alice and Hatter were also stuck in the traffic jam that Lester was caught in, when the bug took its first victim, and were curious but not curious enough to risk their necks. They managed to get out of the main road and get to their hotel by another route. Abby saw the future bug take Connor away from her; she saw the love of her life being dragged underground by the creature. She was so scared, scared nearly ot tears, that Connor was dead. The relief that he was alive was tempered when he almost killed himself to stop the giant bugs. Thanks to Matt she didn't loose him. She was glad of that. But why in the world did Jess have to mention Connor's assistant April? Connor sighed, confused and wishing he and Abby could just get back to the way their relationship had been when they were trapped together in the Cretaceous. They'd been together, kept each other from falling apart._**

* * *

><p>Alice and Hatter's stay in London was mostly fun and enjoyable and without any confusion. It was just time to be together without the cares of their *normal* lives in NY. Their vacation, however, wasn't going to stay very peaceful for very long. Alice were in the city when convergence began and at first Hatter thought there was a jabberwocky in London.<p>

"That's NOT a Jabberwocky, Hatter! You can't punch it! Run!" Alice yelled, pulling on Hatter's arm as they looked up at the T-rex in the middle of the city.

Around them everyone was screaming and running and Hatter had paused to look up at it. Alice thought she'd heard it all when she met Hatter for the first time and he'd told her Wonderland was real. But Alice was still having a hard time contemplating a supposedly extinct DINOSAUR rampaging through London, England. Still, she didn't want to wait until it attacked to find out if it was real or not. Hatter took one last look before they ran off, holding tight to each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated. They didn't waste breath on screaming, just ran as fast as they could. Which was pretty fast. Alice and Hatter ran right back to their rental car but seeing that there was a lot of traffic up ahead, they decided to go into a building instead. The T-rex had turned and decided to rampage down another street and Hatter and Alice practically dove into some random office building and streaked past the empty security desk and further into a lobby.

"What was that, Alice?" Hatter exclaimed, adorable brown eyes wide, his tan hat askew on his head of near-black curls. He panted, catching his breath. Alice was breathing heavily too, half bent over with her hands on her knees."I - I don't know! Hatter, I think... It looked like a Dinosaur!..." She managed, confused. "But that's not possible. They're long dead..." Hatter chuckled and offered Alice a hug, which she accepted, leaning into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Well, we thought the Knights were long dead, too. And then who shows up but Sir Charlie!" Hatter said, his tone sounded amused. "Dinosaurs..." He remembered an oyster book on them, and tried to call up what the creatures in the book looked like. "Would that be a T-rex, love?" Alice moved back and looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, but how?..." How'd he know about dinosaurs?

"Books from your world came through all the time, Alice. I just happened to pick up one with pictures of dinosaurs in it." He said with a smile. Alice chuckled, then turned to look out the windows. It seemed quiet now, no-one running around, no cars except those parked, which looked like they'd been stepped on. Well, they probably were, Alice mused. Where'd the T-rex, if it was one, gone? She didn't really want to find out, but she wasn't sure she liked the idea of being stuck in the office building for the rest of the day.

"My smart Hatter." Alice quipped. "Do you think we should make a run for the car?" She added, serious now. Hatter took a step forwards. A voice sounded from behind them before he could suggest taking a peek outside.

"Are you two alright?" Hatter and Alice whipped around. Who could it possibly be? He didn't recognize the voice- it wasn't Charlie's and Charlie had stayed in New York (he'd calmed down quite a bit and seemed to be alright with spending some time with Alice's mother). It also wasn't Jack's, or even Dodo's. They looked up the staircase and saw two young men in suits- businessmen - and a middle-aged woman in a pencil skirt, sui top, and heels. The young man on the left, blonde-haired, was the one who asked the question. The three people looked slightly shaken, much like he and Alice were, and the other man had a cut on his arm, his sleeve was torn clean off.

"Y- yes. We're alright. You were out there, too?" Alice asked, moving forwards. Hatter's arm touched her's and she flashed him a smile. He was very cute when he was worried about her, she mused.

"I was, I'd gotten out of my car a few blocks away and that thing - was that a T-rex? - appeared. I started to run and I fell. Thankfully it didn't seem to see me. I got injured trying to get back up when the crowds were running away. Decided to tear my sleeve and use it as a bandage. Then I ran the hell out of there. What about you two? You sure you're alright?" Hatter blinked. Hmm, people from Alice's world could be resourceful, too. Nice to know.

"I think that is a T-rex, however it's here. We ran away from it but ducked in here before we got spotted. I'm David." He introduced himself with his real name, despite liking 'Hatter' better. Alice's hand slipped lightly into his own.

"I'm Alice."

"Drew, Tim, and this is our boss, Vironica" Drew said. Tim was the blonde, Drew was the younger, brown-haired man.

Vironica finally spoke, looking at Hatter's slightly outlandish clothing choices critically. "Here, come further into the office. Don't want that thing poking its head inside, do we?" She said, her British accent very different from that of the others. Very upper-class and bossy. Alice felt a little odd, being the only one with an American accent in the room.

Alice and Hatter exchanged a glance before following the three strangers in.

It was a half-hour later before the traffic report for the city cleared up enough for Alice and Hatter to say polite good-byes and get out of the stuffy, uncomfortably quiet office and into the street. They got to the rental car, got in, and Alice drove them away to their hotel. They got into their room, dropped the keys, Alice's bag, and Hatter's hat on the chair by the door, and both of them flopped back onto the comfy queen-sized bed with matching sighs.

"That was unarguably awkward." Alice said a few seconds later, turning her head to look at Hatter. His brown eyes crinkled and he grinned.

"Yeah, especially because they barely spoke to us at all!"

"I think Vironica took your "poor" choice of clothes personally." Alice laughed.

Hatter met her blue eyes and his grin just got wider. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm bettin' she wished we'd been eaten by that T-rex by th' end of it! She glared daggers at me th' whole time!" He exclaimed. "I personally like my clothes."

"So do I... This day can't possibly get any weirder, can it?"

"Weirder than a T-rex and some fashionista business-woman? Maybe a Jabberwocky'll come next?" He quipped. Alice glared at him affectionately.

"I'd say this has been the weirdest day of my life, but then again, finding out that Wonderland exists was probably the weirdest," She smiled. "most exciting and wonderful few days of my life." She paused, and then scooted over to kiss Hatter. He put a hand to her cheek and returned the kiss. Over the year they'd kissed many times. They were all the most wonderful kisses either of them had ever enjoyed. She deepened the kiss, her fingers in his dark brown, soft hair.

Hatter thought about the ring, hidden in his suitcase lying next to the bed. Would he ever be able to ask her? Now wasn't the right moment, however romantic he was feeling as they kissed. Alice leaned back and then sighed happily, a smile on her face. She reached over and picked the TV remote up from the bedside table. Immediately she sat up, surprise all over her face. Hatter had been gazing at Alice and at her gasp he also sat up and actually listened to the news report going on.

/"And this Mark, is direct footage of the apparent dinosaur rampage in central London this morning..."/ A video, clearly from someone's phone, of the T-rex stomping through the city, chasing a crowd of people, showed up on the screen. Alice stared at it.

"I was halfway to convincing myself that hadn't actually happened..." Alice said softly. Hatter was frowning at the television screen, as the video was made by someone trying to run and film it simultaneously.

/"And is there any way, George, that this could be a hoax?"/ A second voice asked. Several videos popped up on the screen, along the bottom. All showed people running and the dinosaur smashing through the streets.

/"Unless this is an extremely elaborate and well-done one, Mark, I very much doubt it. There's more than one video, from several people, and calls are coming in about it even now."/

Alice's gaze flicked to Hatter's. "Do you want to go down to the bar and get drinks Hatter?" She asked softly. He blinked and met her blue-grey eyes before chuckling softly.

"When did your world start getting so like Wonderland, Alice?" He joked; her world was supposedly more… normal... than Wonderland, but here things happened that were weird, too. Hatter paused. Alcohol had been something new, and he found that he was more susceptible to its affects than oysters were. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy them anyway. "As for the drinks, why not? Let's go." They left their hotel room, taking their card-keys, bag, and hat with them. As the door clicked closed behind them, the news reported that a specialized team from the government had brought down the dinosaur and had confirmed that it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Of course they didn't hear it, but if they were hoping the bar and some alcoholic beverages would stop the weirdness, they were sorely wrong. It could only get more convoluted. Because Philip Burton's machine was about to come online, despite Connor Temple's best attempts to stop it. Of course Alice and Hatter didn't know anything about Hatter's twin, either. Fate had its own plans for them than a relaxing vacation…

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) <em>


	2. Chapter 2 p1: Captures

Connor Temple backed up against the wall, eyes wide, his breathing ragged. He bumped into the cold surface of the wall and swallowed, balling his hands into fists and grittinng his teeth. Blood dripped from a long cut on his forehead, one near his left eye, and there were several fresh cuts on his cheek. The heavyset man continued approaching, the gun in his left hand that was currently pointed at his heart was considerably more frightening to Connor than the knife in the man's right. Even if that knife had already been too close for comfort, Connor didn't want to be shot, either. He saw the man's mouth move, although His heart was beatign fast, blood rushing in his ears so that he didn't really understand what the man was saying. He got the gist, though. This guy thought he was someone else. The wrong place at the wrong time, Connor thought glumly, that's how I die. Not at a Raptor's claws but by being mistaken for another man and shot. He was shaking, his whole body, and he couldn't stop it. The guy's gun dug into his ribs, and Connor let out a breath. One effort, if it was his last, he'd at least try to make them know he wasn't th eman they were looking for before he died.

"I'm tellin' you! I'm not Hatter! I don't know anyone by tha' name!" He choked out, chocolate brown eyes focused, not on th egun, but a point over t eman's shoulder. He was under great durress and panic was taking over.

How had this happened to him?

**Connor, a few minutes prior**

Connor Temple was grinning as he kissed Abby, his fiance, and walked out the door into the bright sunshine. It was a beautiful day and he'd managed, finally, to convince Abby to watch Star Trek with him. They were going to set up the laptop as a TV on the back porch and enjoy the good weather and a good scifi film at the same time. But first, he wanted to make it really special. After all, things had started to wind down at the ARC with fewer anomalies around, no end-of-the-world crisis anymore, and he and abby were engaged! It was three days after he'd nearly helped to destroy the world, and a good Star Trek film would help get his mind off his mistakes. He used to own the DVD, but after their year in the cretaceus, that hadn't been one of the things saved and stored away for them. Much to Connor's dismay, of course. But that just meant he could use some of that backpay to buy the movie again.

He waved to Abby, who blew him a kiss before disapearing inside, most likely to head to the porch. She'd be sitting in the sun, tanning, while he was out, most likely. She'd probably make some popcorn, though she didn't understand why he liked the extra butter popcorn. He'd humor her this time and share her 'natural' popcorn instead of making a second batch, since she was humoring him about Star Trek. These thoughts were on Connor Temple's mind as he whistled a cheery song off-tune and walked along the sidewalk of London. In broad daylight, he'd never expected anything to go wrong. Until three men approached him. They looked menacing, and without realizing it Conor had been forced towards the shadowy alleyway behind him. Two of the men were wearing suits and looked strong while the heavierset one had a knife and a gun. Connor attempted a charming smile and took a step back, trying to maneuver out of the way. He thought this was going to be a mugging, these guys trying to rob him. He thought he could've taken them if the heavyset man hadn't had the advantage of weapons. His black box he knew was in his back pocket, per usual when he went out, especially after the Phillip fiasco. Hopefully whoever these thugs were they didn't know about it.

"Hullo there, are you looking for someone? You really don't need to use that you know, I can point you to wherever you're going. Really, I'm just going to grab a movie from the video store ta watch with me girlfriend, I think I better be going unless you need me 'elp..." He started rambling in a falsely polite tone, stalling if you will, and backing up. He didn't realize he was backing up into the very alleyway they wanted him in until the sun was blocked by the buildings.

Connor looked over his shoulder and then back at the three men moving menacingly closer to him. He swallowed hard and really wished he had his EMD with him. Not that he carried it around outside of work, but really, maybe they should. The heavyset man in front raised the knife and Connor turned fled deeper into the alleyway, even though it was a dead end. Pulling out his mobile, he tried to dial Becker's number. His hand was a little shaky and he couldn't press the right buttons, curse the guy who invented small buttons, and then the phone was knocked out of his hands. It crashed to the pavement but Connor hardly noticed it fall because he'd just been dealt a backhand across the face. Hard. He winced and backed up further, raising a hand to defend himself form further blows. He caught on against his wrist and remembered a similar move form Abs back in the cretaceus. But then, suddenly, the knife was a bit too close to his face for comfort, the point against his skin. It stung like hell as the sharp blade cut into his cheek, and the man cut at him three times in succession, leaving three bleeding cuts there. Connor shoved the guy away hard. Abby'd taught him self-defence during their time in the Cretaceus, surely humans would be easier than raptors with sharp teeth and rending claws? He took a fighting stance and swung at the guy, putting power behind the punch. One of the suited men was quicker than him, however, and Connor found himself a moment later with his ears ringing and a soon-to-be-black-and-blue eye. He staggered back and tried a different tactic, steadying himself into a stance that Abby had shown him.

"Oi! Wha's your problem? I've done nuthin' to ya! Let me go, I've go' friends in 'igh places 'round 'ere..." Connor said, panting, heart beating fast The gun, luckily, hadn't been pointed at him yet. But the knife was still in the man's hands.

"Hatter, Hatter... It's not wise to lie... I said I'd keep my promise, didn't I? You got away last time by pure chance, boy." The man said. Connor blinked at the guy, backing up further. What was going on? This wasn't about money, then, after all. Hatter? His back touched the wall of the alleyway and he knew, the guy could kill him right now. There was no way out. The knife came back up and Connor tried to duck but his reflexes were slow today, the deceptively calm sunny day dulling his reaction times. He barely held back a cry of pain as the blade slashed across his forehead, leaving a deep cut and letting blood trickle down. He wiped it away from his eye and winced at the throbbing pain of the wound. Head wounds bleed alot, Connor knew from experience, and this hurt bad.

He was about to go on the offensive again, despite the pain and confusion in him, but the knife, dripping with his own dark, red blood, was suddenly much, much too close for comfort. Again. The tip of the steel blade was resting against the bone of his eye socket. Connor froze and tried not ot look at te knife that could easily gouge out his eye. He stared straight past the man attacking him, shaking and frightened now. Sweat mingled with hot, red blood. His heart was beating fast. Luckily the guy didn't cut out his eye, though it still hurt bad, terribly bad, as the blade sank into his skin right near his eye, more blood exiting his body. But at least the blade wasn't in his face anymore...

**Dodo's POV of "Hatter" 's capture**

Dodo moved threateningly towards the man who looked just like Hatter, wiping the blood off the knife blade and pulling out his gun. He'd aimed a gun at Hatter before. In fact, he'd shot the man himself. This time was different, though. Hatter was actually showing his fear. He could see it in the way the man was shaking, his breathing was loud, and his eyes were watery. That was something new. Last time Hatter had actually reached for the gun while Dodo's finger was on the trigger. Hatter's bulletproof vest had saved him, but Hatter had not been afraid of being shot when he was in Wonderland. This man said he wasn't Hatter, though. How could that be? Maybe something had happened when he went through the looking glass. Either way, Dodo was taking him back with him. He wanted vengeance not only on Hatter, but Alice as well, and what better way than to separate the two lovers? He lowered the gun and Hatter, who had pulled himself against the wall as far as possible, visibly relaxed. His eyes were still wide, though.

"Tie him up, boys." Dodo said, turning around. His renegade Suits moved forwards from the shadows of the alleyway and Hatter immediately tried to make a break for it. They caught him and as he tried to fight them off, one of them pulled out some stolen sedative. Hatter struggled more furiously, eyes wide, until the moment at which the needle penetrated his skin, the plunger went down, and the sedative entered his body. Immediately Hatter fell limp in the Suits' arms, his eyes fogging and then closing. He was unconscious. Dodo looked back over his shoulder with a smile. This Hatter would be easier to deal with than the one they'd known in Wonderland. This Hatter was weak. They dragged Hatter along behind them, leaving the evidence carelessly behind them, though Dodo left one very special message, a letter 'D'...

**Abby, after Connor has been missing for more than the fifteen minutes he'd said his trip to the video store would take. An hour's gone by and she's very worried.**

'Don't Freak out Abby. I'm sure he's okay. Connor's not nearly as hopelessly defenseless as he used to be. Remember the Cretaceous? But humans are more dangerous than dinosaurs, sometimes...'Abby thought, arguing with herself in her head. She was already worried about Connor. He hadn't picked up any of her calls, he wasn't back yet, and he never did things like this if he had another choice. She decided taking a walk to the video store herself, even if it was just to see that Connor couldn't decide between two of his Sci-fi flicks, would at least assure her he was okay. Abby left their flat, locked the door, and started the short walk. About halfway there she saw something on the ground near an alleyway that sent her heart into her throat and ice to fill her veins. Connor's mobile was laying, broken, in the entrance to the dark, shadowy alleyway. Connor. Without a second thought Abby turned and ran down it, calling out his name in an increasingly desperate tone.

"Connor!" She practically screamed his name. No answer, and the alleyway was empty. Except for one thing that made her legs weak. There were bloodstains on the ground. Abby gasped and reached for her phone. She dialed the number and put the phone on speaker, bending over to look at something else suspicious. A nearly-empty vial of what looked to be sedative with the plunger depressed. Wherever Connor was, he was probably unconscious.

"What's up Abby?" Jess's voice came through the phone.

"Jess, get the others. Something's happened to Connor. He's missing and I found blood..." Abby said, fighting to remain calm even though everyone ounce of her wanted to just run off after whoever had taken Connor. Which would be counter-productive, since she had no clues except the sedative vial, some blood, and his phone. None of which would determine his location.

"I've just told them. They're on their way to you now." Jess paused. "Abby, did he have his blackbox on him?"

"I – I don't know. I don't see it anywhere and I didn't see it in the house..."

"I'm searching for the signal now. Don't worry, Abby. Wherever Connor is, we'll find him..." Jess was trying to remain calm, for her sake. Abby could only think, I hope...

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2: Chance Meetings

Chapter 2 part 2: Chance Meetings (of "Captures and Chance Meetings")

soon to be here: Hatter and Alice bump into Abby and the team. They find Dodo's message and realize he's taken Connor. Hatter reveals he shares Connor's last name. They find the Looking Glass Dodo took Connor through, and follow. Matt and Emily stay behind to deal with anomalies, Alice, Hatter, Becker, and Abby go through. A brief gilmpse of Connor waking in a dark, dank cell in Wonderland, in an unknown location.


End file.
